Closet Revelations
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: What happens when the two most positive people of the Outbreak group find themselves locked in a closet with the two most negative? And is there more to David than meets the eye? Rated for language.


_Closet Revelations_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do __**NOT**__ own Resident Evil Outbreak or any of the characters. _

_**Summary: **__What happens when the two most positive people of the Outbreak group find themselves locked in a closet with the two most negative? And is there more to David than meets the eye?_

_**Author's Note: **__Okay, this is only my second attempt at Resident Evil fan fiction and my very first attempt at writing for Resident Evil Outbreak. The fic hints at David/Alyssa and Kevin/Cindy so if you don't like, don't read and please don't flame. All constructive comments are welcome so please remember to review. _

* * *

Alyssa sighed and let her head fall back against the wall behind her.

How long were they going to have to wait for someone to let them out of this cursed closet?

A tired grunt came from her left and she looked over to see David switching positions against the wall, eyes closed.

Normally she would have made a snarky remark about this not really being the time to catch some winks but she couldn't really blame him - they'd been trapped for somewhere around four hours and things were not looking up.

Groaning, the blond sent a glare in Cindy's direction, this was all her fault anyway.

The day had started off quite normally - well as normal as a day in a town full of zombies could be - until the group had split up and she'd been stuck with Cindy. The young waitress meant well, she knew but she just wasn't good at this survival business.

The two had come across this little storage closet - a hole in the wall, really - and Alyssa had told Cindy to man the door while she went inside to look for supplies. Obviously Cindy didn't get the message on what "man the door" meant for as soon as Alyssa's back was turned, the door closed and locked them both inside.

The younger blond shrank back on the crate she was seated upon at the older woman's glare and Alyssa instantly felt bad for being so cross with her; technically she wasn't completely at fault.

After two hours or so, David had come along and heard their yelling. Alyssa had been so happy to see him but before she and Cindy could step out into the hall, Jim had come barreling down the way and crashed into the door knocking David inside, the door slamming shut behind him - the little twit hadn't even come back to see if they were alright or if they could get out.

About an hour after that, Kevin had come along with his happy go lucky attitude and when the three of them had rushed to keep the door from closing, the young cop stood calmly in the doorway asking what was going on.

Who stands in the doorway of a closet with three people locked inside and asks: "What's up?"

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that the term closet didn't even fit the tiny space they were confined to. The room was minuscule what with all the junk stored inside and there was hardly any room for the four of them to breathe let alone move around. A naked, flickering bulb was the only source of light and it barely lit up the very center of the room while the rest was shrouded in darkness.

Alyssa shifted against the wall, trying to find a comfortable position while silently pondering how in the world Cindy and Kevin had scored relatively empty crates to sit on while she and David were stuck standing against the wall.

"Come on guys," Cindy started, a weary smile on her face. "Let's try to make the best of this..."

Her voice teetered off and faded into thin air as Alyssa fixed her with a hard stare, smile faltering a bit before she found Kevin's warm eyes and he sent her wink.

"The best of what?" The reporter spat out, her biting words clouded with fatigue, curbing her anger and diluting it to sound like mere irritation.

David laughed dryly and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead - was it getting hotter in there? It must have been because soon after, Alyssa took off her blazer to reveal a white camisole, damp with sweat.

"Well...we're all together," the young woman tried, wincing as the two figures against the wall let out agonized groans. "There aren't any zombies in here." She added hopefully after a moment.

"She's got us there," Kevin laughed, trying to lighten the mood but all that met him in response was silence.

"I'd rather deal with zombies than be stuck in here with you and Blondie." David ground out, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

Alyssa giggled tiredly at the shocked look on Cindy's face and once again found herself shifting against the wall. David allowed himself a smirk and looked up only to find her looking down at him, an exhausted smile gracing her features.

"You know, Squeaky Clean," the plumber started, reluctantly breaking eye contact with Alyssa to look over at Kevin. "A gentleman would let the lady take the crate." He commented snidely.

Kevin raised a dark eyebrow and chuckled humorlessly. "Since when did the ex-con have manners?"

"Just because I don't have respect for cops doesn't mean I don't have respect for women." The older man shot back, eyes narrowed.

Cindy sighed and exchanged a look with Alyssa, who had gotten tired of standing and resigned to plop down on the floor beside David. "Come on guys, don't fight," she whined, shifting on top of her own crate. "Isn't it your turn to yell for help, Alyssa?"

The reporter grumbled and started to get up but a hand on her arm kept her grounded. "No, let Golden Boy do it. He's closer."

Alyssa rolled her eyes - the testosterone was so thick it could be cut with a knife and she briefly wondered if she and Cindy were in danger of being over exposed to excessive testosterone levels by just being in the same room with them.

"There's nothing wrong with following the law." Kevin pointed out, squinting a little to see into the shadows better.

"Just like there's nothing wrong with breaking it."

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes before leaning back on his crate. "Spoken like a true criminal."

David leaned forward so that his face was bathed in the flickering light above. "Boy, I was doin' time in juvenile hall while you were still in grade school; any fool can see I'm done with all that."

"That's right, there's no need to bring up past indiscretions," Cindy cut in, trying her hardest to play mediator between the two feuding men. "Especially ones that aren't that important."

Kevin turned to her sharply, eyes softening a bit when he saw the pleading look on her face, forming a sort of silent conversation between the two. Their shared eye contact caused them to miss Alyssa sighing and letting her head drop to David's shoulder. The plumber looked down at her and let out a light chuckle when a little snore reached his ears. She did look awfully tired and anyone could see that she had the beginnings of a cold - all in all she was being a good trooper.

Silence reigned for a while as Kevin and Cindy stared quietly at each other and Alyssa slept on David's shoulder. It was so strange for the four of them to be in the same room and not bicker; they were all just so different.

David held a level of contempt for Cindy, who he found to be childish and fickle and Cindy didn't like David because of his slightly hostile behavior while Alyssa found Kevin to be too optimistic and shallow and Kevin disliked Alyssa because he felt her too much like David. No one really knew just why the two men hated each other - as far as everyone knew, they hadn't known each other before the outbreak - they just didn't get along.

None of that seemed to matter now, though as the world slowed down and momentary peace washed over them.

Alyssa's light snoring grew louder as she fell deeper into slumber and David couldn't keep a small smile from his face as he looked down at her. Most women would be shitting quarters right about now but not her, not this headstrong reporter.

Now that he thought about it, he'd never really been able to look at her, like really look at her what with all the zombies and monsters running around. His first impression had been that she was definitely a looker and then when the shit hit the fan he found that not only was she attractive but good under pressure, even if she was a little bossy, and that was when he realized that he held a begrudging respect for her. But now that he watched her sleeping peacefully, face not marred by harsh worry lines, he saw that she was even more beautiful than he'd originally thought.

She was good-looking, strong and tight pants did wonderful things for that cute little behind of hers...and she could shoot a gun - all points for her.

Nearby gunfire pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to find that Kevin had already stood and was at the door, listening intently. When the shots ceased he started to pound on the door, yelling for help while David leaned down close to Alyssa - he wouldn't wake her until he knew someone was coming for them.

Seconds turned into minutes and the group was just about to lose hope when Mark yelled to them from the hallway.

"Wake up," David whispered - his only response was a sleepy groan and Alyssa burying her face in the crook of his neck. A chuckle escaped the usually stoic plumber and he wrapped an arm around her, shaking her a little. "Come on, Ashcroft, we're gettin' out of this closet."

The young woman let out another groan and looked up at him for a moment before mumbling something unintelligible, nuzzling his neck and seemingly drifting back to sleep.

"She's totally gone," Cindy informed quietly, shushing Kevin and Mark who had gotten the door open while David had been trying to wake Alyssa.

David looked back down at the sleeping reporter and nodded as he shifted the blond so that she was propped up against the wall before standing and turning back to her. Cindy's eyes softened and she almost let out a squeak of girlish giddiness when he bent down, threw the journalist's discarded blazer over his shoulder and effortlessly picked the sleeping woman up.

Try as he might, he couldn't keep from rolling his eyes when he turned to find Mark and Kevin looking at him in shock and Cindy staring at him dreamily as if he were some knight in shining armor or something.

Shaking his head, he paid them no mind as he walked around them and out into the hall. It wasn't like he was going to leave her there while she caught up on her beauty rest or anything - what kind of a jerk did they take him for?

"Well are we gettin' the hell out of here or not?" He called over his shoulder, never once looking back, taking for granted that they'd follow.

Kevin and Cindy shared a glance before falling into step behind him while Mark just stood in the middle of the hallway, scratching his head.

_What the hell happened in that closet anyway?_

* * *

_Okay, it's a little lame but whatever - I've had this scenario stuck in my head for a while now and it was just begging to be written so here it is. On the off-chance that this was enjoyable to read, please review; they make me happier than you could ever imagine. _

_Well have a wonderful day._

_-Lark. _


End file.
